Black and Pink
by Darkness The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has become a jerk since the events on the ARK. Amy and Tails are feeling neglected by thier old friend and hero and Shadow might just be alive...
1. Ch 1

Black and Pink  
By Darkness the Hedgehog  
  
[A/N: This is my first try at non-humour. I may have to delay 'A Self Insertion Into The Insane'. It won't be hentai or anything, don't worry.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, almost nothing. So what DO I own? I own my Gamecube, my Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards, my Jason Voorhees costume... Grrrr... Never mind! Just read the story!  
  
And now...  
  
In the city of Station Square the streets were filled with bustling  
  
people and Mobians going shopping for Sonic plushies and other  
  
such merchandise. After all, he had saved Mobius again. The exact  
  
details weren't known as to how he did it, but who cared? He had  
  
done it, that's all that mattered...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He was finally being recognized! As far as Sonic was  
  
concerned, it was well deserved. He had stopped a mad doctor,  
  
defeated the god of destruction and even stopped a prototype of the  
  
Ultimate Life Form! Nothing could stop him! He put his sunglasses on  
  
and lay back in his chair near the hot tub of his mansion and talked  
  
on the phone to his agent.  
  
"Me? In a sitcom? Are you insane? People want me in action  
  
movies! Not lame comedies on T.V.!" he hung up his cell phone. "Can  
  
you believe it?" the blue blur asked the bimbo hedgehog assistant  
  
that was giving him a foot massage, "They had a show called 'Meet  
  
the Hedgehogs'! How ridiculous is that?"  
  
"Actually," replied the purple hedgehog with a dumb grin, "I  
  
think you would be cute in a sitcom, cutie!" Sonic's sunglasses  
  
dropped off.  
  
"Did you just disagree with me?" he asked disgustedly,  
  
"But-" she began.  
  
"I'm a hero! I saved all of Mobius!" Sonic cut her off, "No one  
  
disagrees with me! You're FIRED!"  
  
Then the girl began to whimper. She snuffled and broke into a  
  
sob. Sonic felt a pang of guilt.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
"No, Sonic the hedgehog! I didn't mean what I said! You aren't  
  
even a bit cute! You're a big jerk!" And with that, she stormed off.  
  
Sonic sighed. Tails had done the same thing as that assistant.  
  
Sonic had asked him if he wanted a job as the pilot of the hedgehog  
  
who single-handedly saved Mobius from destruction. Tails had said  
  
something or other about a shadow and stormed off. Amy had also  
  
said something about shadows when he yelled at her for following  
  
him around with her idiotic marriage proposals, and then she left.  
  
Sonic didn't know exactly they had said. He didn't have time to  
  
waste with nobodies like them. 


	2. Ch 2

Black and Pink  
By Darkness the Hedgehog  
  
[A/N: Thanks much for your reviews. I'm sorry, but my computer is screwed up and it is hard to separate the lines. Many apologies.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, almost nothing. So what DO I own? I own my Gamecube, my Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards, my Jason Voorhees costume... Grrrr... Never mind! Just read the story!  
  
And now...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amy Rose was in a bad mood. First Sonic acted like a first class  
  
snob, then he actually yelled at her. He had gotten mad before, but  
  
he had never been such a jerk. He was her hero, but now he refused  
  
to pay attention to her at all. And when he did, it was just to insult her.  
  
"What is with that hedgehog lately?" she thought aloud, pacing in her  
  
apartment that was once cluttered with the Sonic commodities that  
  
now lay in a ripped up heap in the garbage can, "He doesn't even  
  
remember Shadow..." She thought back on that day on the ARK,  
  
when Sonic and Shadow had confronted FinalHazard in their Super  
  
forms. It was Shadow's act of selflessness that had saved Mobius  
  
from the demented dreams of Gerald Robotnik. It resulted in Sonic's  
  
fame and Shadow's demise. Sonic showed his first sign of a craving  
  
for fame when they had got back. Sonic had changed the story when  
  
the journalists and reporters questioned him. As far as they new,  
  
Shadow was a menace that Sonic had stopped. Dr. Eggman had  
  
tried to tell the real story, but no reporter was going to listen to a  
  
maniac like him. In fact, when they noticed he was there, they had  
  
tried to arrest him, which resulted in a big, gaping crater and more  
  
than a few injured police. Eggman had gotten away. Amy was glad in  
  
a way. It seemed fair that the mad doctor should be free after he tried  
  
to save Shadow's reputation. Sonic had been glad as well, although  
  
Amy didn't know. He had been glad because if Eggman had been  
  
caught, he wouldn't be able to show off. Later that day Sonic had  
  
hunted him down and sent him to prison. The doctor was regrettably  
  
facing charges to numerous and well proven to deny, and it didn't  
  
help that he did nothing to rebuff taking part in schemes for world  
  
domination and the destruction of Station Square, and in fact he had  
  
boasted in court that it was pure genius and he would manage to win  
  
next time. He was sentenced to hard labour and life imprisonment.  
  
Amy sat down on a fluffy pink couch and sighed. She almost felt sorry  
  
for that Eggman. Just then, she heard the sirens wailing. She ran to  
  
her window and looked outside. The cops were chasing a hedgehog.  
  
One with red and black quills. Amy gasped. "But how?"  
  
Meanwhile, in a cell in Prison Lane, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the very  
  
Eggman that was now banished to his cell for a lifetime, was  
  
watching on the monitor that he had hooked up during his public  
  
service yesterday in the front of Route 205. Normally he used it to  
  
plot a way out of this detestable cell, but now he stared at it, his jaw  
  
wide open and his eyes widening behind his tinted glasses as he saw  
  
police in close pursuit of the very same hedgehog he had seen burn  
  
in the atmosphere. He regained his composure but still had a  
  
shocked look on his face. "Shadow is alive?" 


	3. Ch 3

Black and Pink  
By Darkness the Hedgehog  
  
[A/N: Thanks much for your reviews. I'm sorry, but my computer is screwed up and it is hard to separate the lines. Many apologies.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, almost nothing. So what DO I own? I own my Gamecube, my Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards, my Jason Voorhees costume... Grrrr... Never mind! Just read the story!  
  
And now...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sonic was at home. It had been a few hours since the incident at the  
  
pool. Oh well, he could always hire a new pool girl. He began to think  
  
about what's-his-name. That hedgehog bum that fell through the  
  
atmosphere. Oh, he remembered his name now! It was Shady, or  
  
something like that. He sipped at his martini and wondered why  
  
people always were so insolent to him. Then it struck him. He sat up.  
  
If he wanted them to have to listen to them, he would have to become  
  
president. They would have to listen to him then, and they would  
  
have to obey him fully! No one would ever be noncompliant to his  
  
wants again! Sonic grinned a sinister grin. And began preparing jis  
  
campaign.  
  
Ivo Robotnik pressed the button on his hidden control pad, opening  
  
the pod that held E-III, Giga. The black robot walked out. He was  
  
shaped much like a cross between Big the Cat and Shadow. He had  
  
and arm cannon and a jet booster. And he had an escaped pod on  
  
his back.  
  
"Hello!" said Eggman happily, "I am your creator, the great Doctor  
  
Eggman! Together, we shall escape this foul prison! I've got a friend  
  
to help!"  
  
And with that, Eggman jumped in the escape pod. The metallic  
  
monster stomped through the bars, and shot down the security  
  
cameras.  
  
"Mission type: Escape. Casualty preference: Guard robots. Damage:  
  
Minimal," said Giga's raspy, robotic voice.  
  
"That's right E-III! So try not to make such a commotion!" yelled  
  
Eggman worriedly  
  
"Affirmative. Altering mission protocol. Activating stealth," the  
  
monotone voice confirmed, as the robot's legs recoiled into the body  
  
and the high-powered boosters moved down to make Giga hover  
  
noiselessly.  
  
Giga zoomed through the halls, using his built in silencer on his gun  
  
and destroying laser fences and security cameras along the way.  
  
"Now, the fun begins!" yelled Robotnik giddily as he saw the  
  
approaching shield robots, "Giga, destroy them!"  
  
And Giga did an excellent job, firing lethal missiles through the  
  
shields and destroying the robots. He then jumped up off the prison's  
  
window and became its swimming mode...  
  
Shadow kept running. He wasn't getting too tired yet as he was using  
  
his dented, scorched hover shoes. He couldn't believe they were  
  
hounding him down like this just for stealing a loaf of bread. Right  
  
about now he was remembering why he had stayed on that isolated  
  
island so long. But he had to keep running- wait, what was that  
  
ahead? It looked like a pink Mobian of some sort. The figure whipped  
  
out a huge mallet and began pummelling his pursuers. That's who  
  
she was. It was Amy Rose! 


	4. Ch 4

Black and Pink  
By Darkness the Hedgehog  
  
[A/N: Thanks much for your reviews. I'm sorry, but my computer is screwed up and it is hard to separate the lines. Many apologies.]  
  
Disclaimer: [singing to the tune of If I Had A Million Dollars]  
  
If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog (If I owned Sonic The Hedgehog)  
  
I would buy Eggman's Base (I would buy that Eggman's base)  
  
And if I owned Sonic the Hedgehog (If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog)  
  
I'd buy guard robots for my base (Maybe an Artificial Chaos or a E-100 model)  
  
And if I owned Sonic the Hedgehog (If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog)  
  
I would buy a flying war machine (a nice powerful Egg Carrier)  
  
And If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog (If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog)  
  
I'd buy that GUUUUUUUUUUNNNN...  
  
But I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (I'm afraid that that is perfectly true)  
  
I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (And it has really got me blue)  
  
I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (But maybe I will someday)  
  
Sonic: I doubt that.  
  
Darkness: Or so you say.  
  
And now that my song parody/disclaimer is done, the story:  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The guard robots never knew what hit them. Literally. Amy knocked  
  
them down probably faster than even Sonic could have. She bashed  
  
away with that mallet of hers through robot after robot, a fire glinting  
  
in her eyes. Shadow watched from the sidelines, jaw hanging open in  
  
awe. He had never seen such brutality look... graceful. It was quite  
  
odd really. Amy jumped from one robot to another with the Homing  
  
Attack, using her hammer as well. This resulted in the destruction of  
  
the last few robots. Amy then turned to Shadow.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh..." Shadow re-hinged his jaw quickly, "Yes, thank you for your  
  
help."  
  
"It was no problem, really," she suddenly remembered what she  
  
wanted to ask, "Shadow, what happened? I thought you burnt up in  
  
the atmosphere."  
  
Shadow got a pained look on his face as the memories flooded back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for asking," apologized Amy quickly, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, it's nothing. If you want to know, I'll tell you. I owe you, at any  
  
rate," replied Shadow, pointing at the scrapped robots.  
  
"Oh, it was no big deal. But I guess you do sorta' owe me."  
  
"That's right," Shadow agreed, "So I'll tell you."  
  
Amy sat on one of the smashed machines and listened, as Shadow  
  
explained that he had fallen from the atmosphere onto a small island  
  
where the residents, living in a small town, took care of him until he  
  
was better, and then he had stayed there for a while. He had decided  
  
to finally come back after he had finished training.  
  
"So that's where you've been all this time!" said Amy, after Shadow's  
  
account was over, "Things have changed a bit since you've been  
  
gone. Sonic has become a big jerk, and Dr. Eggman was thrown in  
  
jail, in Prison Lane. Tails has quit adventuring with Sonic, and he's  
  
just been working on something in his base in the Mystic Ruins. No  
  
one has seen him for weeks. No one knows where Knuckles has  
  
gone off to, probably still guarding the Master Emerald, and Rouge  
  
had to go back to being a treasure hunter again because she couldn't  
  
pay the lease for her apartment without a good paying job."  
  
Shadow sighed, "Thing have changed much. But I think I'll get used to it."  
  
"So will I then!" said Amy cheerfully.  
  
Giga swam beneath the water, while Eggman hovered above it in his  
  
patented escape pod. It was all going smoothly. And for once, no  
  
teenage, blue hedgehog to screw it up. Suddenly, a huge ripple  
  
appeared under Eggman's escape pod.  
  
"What's this?" wondered Eggman aloud.  
  
A blue tentacle reached out from the mote around the Eggman's pod.  
  
"So, those fools at GUN stole my blueprints for the Artificial Chaos. I  
  
should have known!" Eggman scorned himself.  
  
The tentacle exploded, as E-III emerged from the depths.  
  
"Giga, initiate Offensive Manoeuvre B!" Eggman yelled frantically, as  
  
the armour plated head of one of his stolen creation hit the bottom of  
  
his pod, rocking it back and forth violently.  
  
"Affirmative. Initiating B," said the mechanical warrior, as his 'belt' lit  
  
up, and he was weighed down to the mote's bottom. He stomped  
  
slowly over to the aquatic robot that was currently attacking his  
  
master, and bludgeoned it with missiles, now functioning as  
  
torpedoes of sorts. He then fired his laser cannon at another, slicing it  
  
in two. One of the fatter Chaos that was floating like a bubble, rather  
  
than being latched to the ground, separated into a bunch of smaller,  
  
explosive robots, which then began to approach Giga, detonators  
  
ticking. Giga took care of them with a remote bomb. Pulling it out of a  
  
chest cavity, he threw it onto the now smaller original. It latched on. It  
  
began ticking. 5,4,3,2,1... BOOM! It engulfed all of the copies as well,  
  
saving the powerhouse of a robot the trouble of destroying them all.  
  
The lights on his 'belt' then quit glowing, and he floated to the surface.  
  
"Good job Giga!" complimented Eggman, "Now lets go find Shadow!  
  
He may be in trouble!" 


End file.
